This invention relates to a bent axis type hydraulic unit. More particularly, this invention relates to a swinging yoke type bent axis hydraulic unit.
Bent axis hydraulic units have been known for many years. One of these types is considered a “swinging yoke” configuration such as disclosed by Ryken et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,119. In this configuration a cylinder block kit is carried by a yoke and swings with it to vary displacement of the unit.
In bent axis hydraulic units wherein dual rotating kits are provided (also known as dual yoke hydromodules) there is a fixed link between the two kits of the dual yoke hydromodule. This fixed ratio results in a very high and non-linear speed ratio gain as the dual yoke is stroked. Specifically, in a hydrostatic transmission application with a variable pumping unit and a variable motoring unit the speed ratio between the two units is determined by the ratio of the displacements of both rotating kits. As the displacement of either unit is changed the speed ratio either increases or decreases. This ratio for the majority of the range of displacement is linear and relatively fixed. As the displacement of the pumping unit or motoring unit approaches zero displacement the speed ratio becomes non-linear and exponential. The exponential nature of the speed ratio and speed ratio gain are undesired.
Therefore, a principal object of the present invention is to provide a dual yoke hydromodule that minimizes the exponential nature of the speed ratio.
Yet another object of the present invention is to counteract the rate of speed ratio gain in a bent axis hydraulic unit.
These and other objects, features, or advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the specification and claims.